This invention relates to vehicle frames, and more particularly to a frame for a track-type earthmoving vehicle. The invention has particular reference to track-type or crawler tractors equipped with bulldozer assemblies, but with no unnecessary limitations thereto being intended.
Earthmoving vehicle manufacturers usually make two different types of track-type tractors to be equipped with, for example, bulldozer assemblies. One type is intended for operation on normal or dry ground, and the other type for operation in wet or swampy areas. Such different types of tractors, having different frames, have been required because the endless track assemblies for use in swamps or the like are wider than those used on dry ground, and also because implement assemblies, such as bulldozer assemblies, or different configurations are employed in conjunction with the respective track assemblies of the different widths.
This conventional practice, however, is objectionable in view of large installations required for the manufacture of the two different types of tractor-implement units, and of the inevitably high manufacturing costs. Users, too, are required to purchase at unnecessarily high expenses the different types of machines for use under different soil conditions.